Sonic: Nazo Unleashed ReMIX
Sonic: Nazo Unleashed ReMIX is a animated Movie Created by "Chakra-X", originally released as a 3-part Cartoon on newgrounds.com. The Movie revolves around the battle against a being known as Nazo (Which Literally means mystery in Japanese), a being compromised of negative Chaos energy from all the times the Chaos Emeralds have been misused for evil. The Movie was remastered and redubbed by Eloy Rosario, with a few changes to the original's plot. Story Stage 1: Chaos Assault 4 months after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Battle, Nazo awakens from inside the Chaos Emerald and appears over the Master Emerald, disturbing Knuckles' peace. Using Chaos Control, he teleports away with the Master Emerald, causing Angel Island to fall yet again. After an unknown amount of time passes, Nazo then gets the sixth Emerald and proceeds to destroy Downtown Southopolis. After a news report detailing the damage, Shadow the Hedgehog is seen listening in on the news via Radio in the outskirts of the city. Hearing that G.U.N. has issued a worldwide assault on the creature, and they're sending him in to deal with the monster himself, he laments how he likes a challenge, he'd rather have Sonic take care of it. Shadow feels uneasy, however, as he can feel the Negative Chaos Energy even from where he is. Sometime later, Tails and Knuckles fly past the badlands of South Island and notice Sonic. Catching up with him, Tails fills Sonic in on whats happening and the heroes go off to fight Nazo. They find 6 of the Chaos Emeralds as well as the Master Emerald in one convenient location, with Knuckles commenting that this seems too easy. He turns up to be correct, as Nazo appears before them shortly after. Nazo introduces himself and apologizing for not doing so earlier, followed by telling the Trio his goal: to use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to "Achive what he was destined to do for all these past years". Knuckles angerly threatens Nazo for stealing the Master Emerald, while Nazo mocks him, saying "He's seen everything he has to offer". While Knuckles is shocked that Nazo knows who he is, and he knows about the Echidna Tribe, he brushes it off and is the first to fight Nazo with a direct punch, which didn't do much. Knuckles then tries the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, but Nazo merely knocks him aside. Sonic is up next to fight Nazo. After dodging most of his attacks, Sonic discovers Nazo can use Chaos Control, to which he is caught off-guard and bashed into a crater. As Nazo was about to finish Sonic, Shadow shows up and helps him. Shadow, as unfriendly as ever, says he's only here under orders from G.U.N. to take Nazo out, but he's also there for the personal satisfaction of fighting him himself. Nazo is surprised to meet Shadow, as he's the only hero he doesn't recognize, commenting he looks like the mural of Super Sonic from Hidden Palace Zone. Shadow introduces himself to Nazo and fights him with his own Chaos Emerald. Ending with a gun pointed at Nazo's head (to Tails' awe and to Sonic's embarrassment), Nazo elbows Shadow, causing him to drop his emerald, which fell with the other emeralds, all of which began to glow. Nazo, dumbfounded that Shadow is the result of the human excavation of Angel Island 50 years ago, and the he went down so easlily of and gets ready to finish off Sonic. However, Tails blasts Nazo from behind (with what appears to be a Mega Buster from Sonic Battle) which seemed to bother Nazo more than hurt him. Nazo proceeds to blast Tails, seemingly killing him, enraging Sonic enough to turn into Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic made short work of Nazo, deflecting all of his energy blasts and throwing a punch that blows him away. Afterwards Sonic reverts back to normal and the emeralds regained their color. Sonic then becomes Super Soni,c causing an explosion of Chaos Energy. Stage 2: Vengeful Duet Annoyed, Nazo uses Chaos Control back to the battle to find Super Sonic. Nazo, excited that Sonic finally transformed, taunts Sonic into continue to fight. Super Sonic then beats Nazo up, as well using "Super Sonic Wind", which cuts a nearby boulder in half. Eventually, Nazo beats down Super Sonic, causing him to crash down into the ground, reverting him in the process. Shadow then reappears, attempting to attack Nazo from behind, but is also beat down. Shadow enraged by Nazo's comment of being a fake hedgehog (a nickname Sonic used to call him), he transforms into Super Shadow. Super Shadow proves more effective in fighting Nazo, while Sonic runs around collecting up to 200 rings. As Shadow and Nazo still duke it out, Nazo sends a large ball of energy at Super Shadow, only to miss, followed by Super Shadow knocking Nazo to the ground and sends a flurry of blue blasts at him, ending with a Chaos Spear. Though Nazo is wounded, he recovers quickly and Sonic returns to his super state to rejoin the battle and to share his rings with Shadow. They decide to use Light Speed Attack together against Nazo, noting that brute strength isn't enough to stop Nazo, since he took Knuckles out so easily. Knuckles finally wakes up and realize that Tails is seriously hurt, using Chaos Regeneration to heal Tails (In ReMIX, a 1-Up appears as Tails is revived). The two watch then watch the fight unfold, as they can't really help in their condition. Super Sonic heads through the atmosphere, in order to come down with the burning force of a Meteor. Super Sonic delivers this attack as a kick which is so powerful, it's blast was clearly visible from space. Super Sonic and Super Shadow celebrate their victory in a similar fashion to the results screen from the games. (Earning an "A" Rank in the original, and a "S" rank in ReMIX). Both of them look into the crater to see Nazo's body, to which Sonic is confident he won't recover from that attack. Tails and Knuckles then run towards Sonic, who is extremely happy to see them both Alive. Shadow also shows his joy in their safety, and powers down smiling. All is not well though, as Sonic hears a strange sound, Nazo was still alive, and stole all the Emeralds and the Master Emerald! Using Chaos Control to warp to Angel Island and raise it up to the sky once again, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic look in awe as to what to do next. Shadow then reprimands them, saying that he can't be left alive and that they can't give up. Sonic agrees, surprising everyone that he "has one more plan up his sleeve". With their renewed confidence, the four use Chaos Control to warp to Angel Island. Stage 3: Island Finale Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow arrive at the Emerald shrine on Angel Island, as Sonic tries to ease the tension, much to Shadow's annoyance. Unfortunately, they're too late, as Nazo has returned all the Emeralds to the Alter, proclaiming to be "Dark Chaos", and will use the shrine to transform into his perfect State. He then goes on to explain he was formed from the Chaos Emeralds negative use (Such as Robotnik's Doomsday projects, Chaos, the Biolizard and Black Doom as examples) and eventually became into existence. He also thanks Knuckles, since it was the echidnas that ultimately started his creation in the first place (Using the Knuckles tribe and the Dark Legion as examples). Nazo continues to monologue on how powerful he would become, and after proclaiming to "Witness the Dark Side of Chaos", he begins to Tranform. Nazo's transformation begins to shake the entire Island, as everyone on the planet can feel it (Such as in Station Square, showing Amy and Cream witness the transformation). In ReMIX also, an extended scene is shown where a Beam of his Dark Energy shoots from the bottom of Angel Island, and begins to terraform parts of the planet, such as Soleanna's Suburbs. After the Chaos ends, Nazo's appearance and voice change, as he proclaims himself as Perfect Nazo. Sonic attepted to strike Nazo down in his super form, but it was pointless, as Perfect Nazo caught him in Spin Attack and blasted him back to regular Sonic. Shadow catches him in disgust, and tries his hand at Nazo, claiming "If he's beyond a god, this will be a fair fight". Shadow also Transforms, but Nazo deflect's Shadow's strongest move, angering him. Shadow attempts to use Chaos Control, However Nazo's new power of "Super Chaos Control" overwrites Shadow's, as Nazo freezes the Entire world and blasts Shadow down, Commenting that it's sad that they can't even damage him, and he no longer has to put any effort into his attacks. Enraged, Shadow looses his inhibitor rings upon his wrists and becomes Dark Shadow, Releasing a huge Chaos Blast upon Nazo at point blank. Shadow, inside his newly formed crater, gasps for air for nearly killing himself in the blast, only for Nazo to appear next to him unharmed. Shadow freaks out and loses the will to fight, as Nazo taunts him proclaiming that HE is the ultimate Life form. Nazo then bashes Shadow into Sonic, covering them under a massive ammount of debris. Tails and Knuckles worry about what they should do, as Knuckles comments how powerless they are to stop Nazo, and they need to have faith that Sonic's plan comes into motion. While under the rocks, Sonic and Shadow recalls their friends (Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Cream for Sonic, and Omega, Rouge and Lt. Griffith for Shadow). Tikal's prayer echoes about Chaos Fusion, and Sonic and Shadow awaken. Shortly after, Knuckles feels a surge of energy from the Chaos Emeralds, The Emeralds grow twice in Size, and after bursting with a beam of Energy, Sonic and Shadow reappear in a weird Flashing Color (This was originally Hyper forms before ReMIX's retcon). Using Chaos Fusion, the two of them fuse together. After the fusion, Nazo asked the hedgehog who they were, to which they replied "I'm the one who will destroy you, I'm Shadic". Nazo, while originally angered by their new power, quickly brushes it off as Idle threats, saying that no tricks could save them from his new power. Disproving him almost instantly, Hyper Shadic kicks Nazo in the face, sending him flying. Everyone is dumbfounded by Shadic's power, including Nazo, who thinks to himself about how he shouldn't have let them fuse. Nazo and Shadic proceed to have a long battle, During the fight, Knuckles, Tails, as well as the rest of the world watches the fight, including Doctor Eggman. Perfect Nazo, finally tired, comments that while he doesn't know how the two of them fused, he's impressed by their power and compliments them for being able to beat him, to which Shadic admits that it was dumb luck that the fusion worked. Nazo, after laughing with them at their joke, then asks how many rings they had left after the transformation, which Shocks Shadic, as he realizes they only have 10 more minutes (Shadic burns 20-60 rings per second). Nazo also compliments that their Chaos fusion was able to have the Chaos Emeralds Transform as well, Somehow making them "Super Emeralds". However, he then informs them that in doing so, they overlooked one thing, due to him being a being from the Emeralds, this also works in his favor, as he can now fuse with the Chaos Emeralds to unlock new negative energy, becoming Super Perfect Nazo, changing his eyes to Dark Blue, his Rings to pitch Black, and distorting his voice. As Nazo explains that Shadic is no longer his equal in power anymore, Shadic jokes of being so lonely, he needed to fuse with sentient rock just to beat him. Ignoring his joke, he then tells him his intent to blow up the Planet, to which Shadic takes as a cowardly way to try to beat him. Nazo decomfirms this though, explaining that he's well aware he can't beat Shadic's speed, but he plans to blow up the Earth for a different reason. As a being of the Emeralds, he's inclined to become as powerful as possible, while being evil is only a side effect of the negative usage of the Emeralds. While he could reach power on a cosmic level, he could never surpass the Master Emerald, who's power is infinite. In a act of Jealousy, Nazo knows he can shatter the Master Emerald, but can't destroy it, which is why he figures blowing up the planet would cause the Emerald to shatter into so many pieces, they would spread across the universe to never be reformed again. Shadic, rightfully angered claims he would never allow the destruction of his world over something so childish, to which Nazo exclaims his lack of understanding to why Organic life forms always deny their fate, and he's just doing what he was created to do. Allowing Shadic one last chance to stop him, Nazo summons his Death Ball, which slowly grows as big as the Island itself. Shadic then summons the rings from all over the world, bringing them in by the "Billion Ring Chaos Wind". People across the planet, as well as Sonic and Shadow's friends, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, a young Eloy Rosario and Anastasia Nativiallum, and Lieutenant Griffith (The latter of which seems pleased to have seen Nazo's Death Ball), witness the attack from all around the world. In response, they all hold up a ring in offering to Shadic and the collected ring power is used to counter Nazo's Death Ball. During the countering forces of Nazo's Death Ball with Shadic's ring energy, Knuckles becomes Super Knuckles and Tails becomes Super Tails. They fly over Nazo, distracting him and Tails spin launched Knuckles towards Nazo. Nazo is then Pushed into the Ring Blast and is sent off into space, seemingly killing him. Despite Tails' exclamation of Nazo's defeat, a Portal to Astral Chaos appears, which confuses Knuckles. Shadic exclaims that Nazo must be regenerating in there since he lost his physical form, and if he's allowed to continue, they'll risk losing the Chaos Emeralds forever. Reassuring that he'll take care of everything, using Super Chaos Control to warp into it. Inside Astral Chaos, Nazo begins to respwan in his Super Perfect State, even by his surprise. Thinking all he could do was wait and bide his time, Shadic shows up to his shock, and by a gesture of his hand, draws the Super chaos energy from Super Nazo's body, weakening him and powering Shadic. Before Nazo could attack, Shadic placed his palm on Hyper Nazo's head reverting him back to his original state, and with a blast finishes him off for good. The whole world rejoices at the end of the battle. Shadic's time runs out and the two separate. Sonic is happy to see his friends, and Shadow and him share a mutual Thumbs-up. After the end of the Credits, in a Metal Gear Solid style post credits scene, a few days have passed with Shadow returning to G.U.N. hedquarters and reporting to Lt. Griffith. The two are heard talking about the battle with Nazo, with Griffith commenting on Omega, Rouge and himself having to combat a creature similar to Nazo in Station Square during Nazo's attack. While Shadow is in shock, Griffith asks that if Shadow made sure he wiped out Nazo completely, to which Shadow replies that there should be no way for him to come back. Griffith then hands Shadow a book that he discovered on Angel Island after everything returned to normal, and to Shadow's shock, contains information on not only Nazo, but six others like him, one for each Chaos Emerald. Griffith coldy asks next that if Nazo is gone, and the mystery creature is in captivity, where are the other five, to which Shadow only exclaims "What the Hell...". Finally, Dr. Eggman is seen picking up one of Nazo's rings, which would lead to both Sonic: Wrath of Nazo in the Canon Timeline, and Sonic: War of the Gods in the Heroton Timeline. Sequels ''Sonic: War of the Gods Serving as the sequel to the Remixed version of the film, War of the Gods is a 3 part Sequel which takes place in the past, present, and future. The film covers Omega, Rouge and Griffith's battle with the Mystery Creature mentioned in ReMIX's post credits in the past, dealing with all Seven Chaos Monsters in the Present, and a Corrupted Nazo Replica thanks to Dr. Eggman in the Future. It should be noted that War of the Gods' story is a sequel ONLY to the Remixed Version of the film, which takes place within the Universe of ''The Heroton Group, making it canon for that series, but non-canon to the Sonic series. ''The Return of Nazo Back in 2011, Aaron Cowdery had given Youtuber "Sunshinedafox" permission to make a sequel to Nazo Unleashed titled: ''The Return Of Nazo. A few parts had been uploaded from time to time on youtube, but is still ongoing. The Story also involves Dr. Eggman resurrecting Nazo, however he is revived as a cyborg and seemingly copies the story of "Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Return". Due to the reveal of "Wrath of Nazo", however, the events of this movie are Non-canon. ''Sonic: Wrath of Nazo Revealed on May 28, 2015, Aaron Cowdery revealed his plans to make an official sequel to Nazo Unleashed, Titled "Wrath of Nazo". After being funded almost immediately on kickstarter, Wrath of Nazo began production and plans to be released sometime in 2019. Interestingly, while Nazo's original voice actor reprises his role, the voice cast are sound-a-likes to the current Sonic cast, as opposed to ''Nazo Unleashed ReMIX 's voice cast, who are sound-a-likes to the 4Kids Cast. Voice Cast In the Original movie, the only character to have a voice actor was Nazo himself, however in the redub, everyone else is given both an actor, as well as different lines. The voice actors are not the same as Sonic ULTIMATE Battle, opting for voice doubles instead Changes in the Redub from the Original *When Nazo used Super Chaos Control on Shadow, his gold rings on his shoes were accidentally switched to socks. This is Fixed in the Redub. *Some of the Animations are reused to make the fights longer. *Some Dialogue is removed or swapped for a better flow, such as Knuckles talking during Dark Shadow's Chaos Blast being removed. *the fact that Shadic is in Hyper form is retconned in the Redub, and all lines calling him "Hyper Shadic" have been Changed to "Shadic the Hedgehog". **This seems odd as Sonic and Shadow where in Hyper form before the Fusion, but this is now noted as a sort of "Pre-fusion Transformation", as the Hyper form designs have been changed Starting with Sonic ULTIMATE Battle. *Originally Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control to Merge with each other, which made little sense, in the Redub, it is changed to a Technic called "Chaos Fusion". *Almost all of the Music in the Redub is redone, composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari **Some music reused from the original, however, such as "Open up your Heart II" and "Super Shadow". *During both Nazo's Transformation and Shadic's Ring Magnet Bomb, Some scenes are spliced in to show more characters effected by the conflict, it is here that young members of "The Heroton Group" can be seen, specifically Anastasia Nativiallum & a young Eloy (As the events of Nazo take place before YEAR I REVISIT). **During Nazo's Transformation, The Master Emerald shoots a beam into the sea, and Soleanna is shown to be destroyed by a out of control Tree, the result of Nazo's Power. *Lieutenant Griffith, who previously appeared as a new character for the movie; Shadow the Hedgehog: For True Story , is added into the movie as a Cameo in both Act III and the after Credits scene. This also marks the first time he has appeared in person, both visually and story wise. **In Act III, he is shown from behind overlooking Nazo's Death Ball and Smiling for an unknown reason. **In the after credits scene, he discusses with Shadow how he, Rouge, Omega, had to face an unknown Monster that acted and looked similar to Nazo. He also reveals he visited Angel Island and found a book that revealed that there are 7 Nazo-like creatures in total. *During Nazo's Monologue before his transformation into his perfect form, he mentions both the Knuckles Clan from Sonic Adventure ''and the Dark Legion from the ''Sonic Archie Comics. **The footage used for the Knuckles Clan Flashback was reused animation from Episode 32 of Sonic X. **The Images shown during the Dark Legion section of Nazo's Monologue are cameo pictures of both Noire, Julia and her Alter Ego, Lienda. Noire was originally Shade the Echidna from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, and Julia/Lienda are a fusion of Archie Comics' Julie-su and Lien-da. Both Characters are given different roles in the Heroton Group Canon, as both come from the series' version of the "Dark Legion", though make their first appearence here. Gallery Poster.png|The Official Poster for the Film, Drawn by Eloy A. Rosario Base.png|The Original Logo for Nazo Unleashed Remix from 2013 08-28-2013 1.png|Dark Sonic's Original Artwork from 2013 08-28-2013 2.png|Shadic's Original artwork from 2013 Screenshot II.png|One of the new Scenes drawn into the finale of the Movie, it depicts Anastasia Nativiallum watching Nazo and Shadic's final confrontation in Paris, France Screenshot III (Back Layer).png|Another one of the new Scenes drawn into the finale of the Movie, it depicts a young Eloy Rosario watching Nazo's Death Ball grow. Screenshot IV.png|A new animated Scene for the Movie's Finale, it depicts Lieutenant Griffith Overlooking Nazo's Death Ball from one of G.U.N.'s Airships. Screenshit.png|A new screenshot depicting a Traffic camera capturing Nazo's destruction of Southopolis. Sonic.png|Sonic's Official art for the Movie Tails.png|Tails' Official art for the Movie Knuckles.png|Knuckles' Official art for the Movie Shadow.png|Shadow's Official art for the Movie Imperfect Nazo.png|Nazo's Official art for the Movie Perfect Nazo.png|Perfect Nazo's Official art for the Movie Newscaster Claudia Rosetta.png|Artwork of Newscaster Claudia Rosetta (Who was named only for ReMIX) Tikal.png|Tikal's artwork for the movie (Although she doesn't appear in person) Lieutenant Griffith.png|Lieutenant Griffith's artwork for both the Movie and Sonic ULTIMATE Battle. His weapon is a home made Katana called Saturnus. Noire the Echidna.png|Noire the Echidna's Cameo in the Movie (Without Her Helmet) Noire the Echidna (Helmet).png|Noire the Echidna's Cameo in the Movie (With Her Helmet) Julia the Echidna.png|Julia the Echidna's Cameo in the Movie Lienda the Ego (Filter).png|Lienda the Ego's Cameo in the Movie